London Ghost
by LadyLondonAssassin
Summary: She was the childhood friend of Evie and Jacob Frye but the events of catastrophic night led their friendship to its untimely end. Two years after that night Jacob begins to see a ghost from his past but no one seems to know who or what she is. "Nothing haunts worse than the living." Jacob x O.C
1. Prolouge

**_Brotherhood was collapsing..._**

 _The Templars had tracked down the Assassin families and began to exterminate them. Many of them families died in those weeks before the Templars took full control of London._

 _The Anson family, the Horne's, the Newton's, the Prices, the Frye's and my family the Hawkins._

 _The night the Templars invaded our household my father had held a meeting for the remaining assassin families, everyone attended and many died._

* * *

"Wrenn, come on love!" Robert Hawkin called up the stairs to his daughter.

"I'm coming father!" The young blonde girl rushed out of her room and along the hall to the staircase that led to the grand entrance of their home. She smiled brightly to her waiting parents at the bottom of the staircase.

"Oh Wrenn, you are a vision." Her mother gushed taking their only daughter's hands as she reached the end stair. "But I wish you would take off that silly necklace, it looks atrocious."

Wrenn shook her head furiously, "No mother, it doesn't matter what it looks like only what it means." She took another step to stand beside her parents but tripped on the blue skirt that surrounded her. Gripping onto the banister she managed to steady herself with a few curses. "Mother, why must I wear a dress? It is only the families' coming." she complained trying to reorganise the layer of material that had now twisted.

"I must agree with Wrenn, love." Robert grumbled tugging at his shirt to loosen it. "This bloody thing is strangling me."

Ester Hawkin sighed before helping her daughter straighten her dress and her husband tighten his shirt again. "Enough complaining both of you, we must look presentable tonight." stepping back the matriarch of the Hawkin family smiled triumphantly at the sight of her well dressed family.

"Ma, will the Frye twins be accompanying their father tonight?" Wrenn asked trying her best to conceal her excitement.

Ester's eyes glinted with mischief, "I don't believe they are." she said watching her daughters face fall in disappointment, she chuckled and pulled her daughter into a hug. "Wrenn Hawkins do you believe for a minute that young Mr Frye would miss an opportunity to see you?"

Wrenn blushed furiously, "Mother!" she groaned trying to push away from her mother to hide her reddened face.

Robert looked up from his battle with his shirt to catch his daughter's red cheeks, his wife's devilish smile and the mention of a certain 'Jacob Frye' raising an eyebrow, a crease appeared on his brow. "What's this is hear about _that boy_?"

Robert Hawkin was like most fathers, Wrenn was now eighteen years old but in his eyes she was still five years old. Much too young to be consorting with boys.

Wrenn looked at her father in horror, how on earth did she get away with this one? The memory of a few years ago when she was thirteen came hurtling back. She had just finished her training in history, learning about assassins and Templars when she went outside to play with Edward her puppy. The poor pup heard a gunshot and ran away into the busy street. The Frye family were staying with them for a short while, Jacob and Evie helped get him back but not before they had a little adventure before returning home. Evie got away with only a telling off but Wrenn and Jacob not so lightly the two had a more fiery streak when it came to authority and when they argued back to their parents it earned them a whole day shut away in their rooms. However Wrenn hated being inside and alone for that matter, so when she climbed out of the window and snuck into Jacob's room they laughed about the grief they would give Evie when they got out, they laughed do much they were caught again. Jacob and Evie were one of few friends Wrenn had when she was growing up, her parent's secretive lifestyle meant she had a very sheltered childhood.

That evening The Frye family packed up and went back to Crawley. It was only a few years later when she was sixteen she accompanied her father on a business meeting in Crawley that Wrenn saw the twins again.

* * *

 _"I'll see you later father!" Wrenn called, waving a goodbye to the older man as she ran away from the tavern and towards the centre of the town._

 _"Be careful, love." Robert called to his daughter as he watched her disappear into the crowd. He trusted his daughter not to get into trouble for a few hours while he left her unattended_

 _Wrenn darted in and out of the crowds of people that had accumulated in the town. "The highest vantage point." she whispered to herself, looking at the town's skyline. There was nothing but houses and taverns and..."A-ha! the church." Wrenn took off towards the church that stood proudly in the middle of the town. Walking into the grounds of the church she looked up at the height of the church, it would be the tallest building she had climbed yet. Her fan reached for the small silver disc that hand from her neck. A shilling. Taking a deep breath she began to climb. Churches were always easy to climb, many foot and hand holds but you had to be careful of the weathered corners, loose bricks could slip or give way under minimal pressure but Wrenn had no problem scaling the old building. Nearing the top she heard raised voices._

 _"For God's sake Evie, would you give it a rest?!"_

 _"I'm merely pointing out you are very agitated, perhaps your scared she won't turn up?"_

 _"And why would that bother me in the slightest?"_

 _"Because, Jacob Frye you are in lo-"_

 _Wrenn hopped onto the roof of church, cutting Evie off mid sentence. "Do you two ever talk civilly." she smiled at the twins despite her teasing. It was true she had never heard the twin's converse without arguing._

 _"Wrenn!" The twins chorused, Evie rushing over to hug her friend._

 _Wrenn laughed and hugged Evie back, despite how long it had been without seeing each other the two girls acted as if they had never been apart. The sister each of them never had._

 _Jacob soon followed suit, "Hello little bird, how have you been?" he said crossing his arms._

 _"I am very well Mr Frye, I would ask you the same but I can see from you bloody knuckles and that nice cut on your jaw you have been having a whale of a time." Wrenn laughed, reaching out to inspect the cut on his jawline._

 _Jacob laughed, "Only a little scuffle."_

 _Wrenn shook her head but didn't question him further, "And how about you Evie, how have you been?"_

 _The three young assassins talked for hours on the church roof, talking about their adventures...Well mainly Jacob's as he was the only one that seemed to get up to any fun. Before long Evie had to return home to the Frye family home for a lesson but promised to return as soon as she could. Wrenn waved goodbye as the oldest Frye twin climbed down from the church and legged it home._

 _"So birdie what shall we do to occupy ourselves." Jacob asked with a mischievous tone._

 _"I'll remind you Jacob Frye that we may not be inside the house of God; we are in fact on top of it which means we are closer to the big man himself." Wrenn preached crossing her arms._

 _Jacob held his hands up as if he were surrendering. "I don't know what you are implying Miss Hawkins." he mocked._

 _Wrenn laughed and walked to the edge of the roof, "I should be getting back to my father soon, he'll be expecting me."_

 _Jacob moved across the roof to stand beside her. "Wrenn I've not seen you for three years, another hour won't hurt." he implored, tilting his head to the side as a puppy would._

 _Wrenn raised her eyebrow at Jacob surprised by his unusual tone, "Mr Frye leading me astray once again, what would my mother say?" she taunted._

 _Jacob smiled triumphantly, "She would say, Wrenn the handsome young man is worth risking the wrath of your father." he replied with a smirk_

 _"Well when you put it like that...Race you to the bottom!" Wrenn laughed and took a step forward, on the ground laid a large haystack for the horses. With a cocky smile back at Jacob Wrenn leapt over the edge and sailed through the air, landing in the hay she breathed a sigh of relief, that was the highest leap she had ever made and without the aid of her father._

 _"WRENN?!"_

 _Wrenn jumped in fright as she heard her name, sifting through the hay she reached the edge and leapt out to find a flustered young Frye. "What an earth are you shouting about?" she asked._

 _"Christ woman you gave me a fright!" Jacob chuckled relieved to see she was unharmed._

 _Wrenn smiled wickedly, it was rare to see the youngest Frye so unsettled it was quite hilarious. "Come on, we best leave before we attract more attention." she suggested, gesturing to the forming crowd staring at them from beyond the church fence._

 _"Best make it sharpish." Jacob groaned pointing at the two police officers racing towards them._

 _The duo split up, racing away from the cart of hay and out of the church grounds. Wrenn scaled the side of a building, while Jacob slipped into the alley ways. The police offers could not keep up with either of them and soon Wrenn was alone. She came to a halt and looked back to try and located the church, she could just see it in the sky was starting to fade to orange and pinks, she would have to find her father soon he would be furious with her, but she couldn't leave without saying goodbye to the twins first. A sharp whistle caught her attention, scanning across the rooftops she saw a figure a few metres away. Jacob! Leaping across the rooftops she made her way over to him._

 _"That was fun." She breathed, slightly out of breath from her exertion_

 _. "Indeed it was." Jacob smiled, "Evie should be finishing her lessons soon."_

 _"Wrenn Hawkins, Where are you?!"_

 _Wrenn cringed as her father's voice bellowed through the air. "I'm sorry Jacob, I really have to go."_

 _"Ah damn it." Jacob cursed, taking off his flat cap and smoothing back his hair before replacing the hat. "Let's not leave it three years again."_

 _Wrenn nodded, "I wished we didn't live so far away."_

 _"Wrenn?!" Her father called, he was getting closer._

 _"Goodbye, Jacob." Wrenn whispered, she turned away from him ready to climb down into the alley below._

 _"Wrenn, wait!" Jacob dashed after her, "Take this, and remember today." he handed her a small silver disk; rolling it in her palm she saw it was a button from a police uniform._

 _Wrenn pulled a small amount of wax cord from her pocket and slipped the button on to it before tying it around her neck. She then set to yank free her shilling necklace. She reached up and tied the cord around Jacob's neck, "A lucky shilling, and you can remember me next time you get into a bit of bother." she smiled as she admired the shilling on him._

 _Jacob moved forward quickly and placed a kiss on her cheek "Thanks, love."_

 _Wrenn's cheeks flushed furiously as she quickly turned away and clambered down into the street._

 _"Wrenn! There you are I was worried silly." Robert chided, pulling his daughter into a crushing hug._

 _"Sorry Pa, I was just admiring the skyline." Wrenn gushed, looking up at the rooftops again._

 _"We need to get home; your mother will be pulling her hair out." Robert groaned at the thought of facing his wife. "Come on, love." He called after her._

* * *

"Well? Is anyone going to inform me?" Robert grunted, clearly displeased.

Ester took her husband by the arm and guided him away from their daughter. "Nothing, Dear." she cooed, smiling at her daughter before taking her flustering husband out of the room and away from Wrenn.

Wrenn breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of her parents leaving the room. It was her father's over protectiveness that drove him to train Wrenn to be an assassin, despite her mother's protests. Ester herself was an assassin but she wanted different for her daughter but Robert wanted to know Wrenn could protect herself if she ever needed too. From the age of five Wrenn had laws, codes, history, battles, phrases, weapons, tactics, plans, techniques drilled into her. Despite this she never despised her father, she felt powerful to know what the brotherhood was and that she was a part of it made her immensely proud.

"They are here!" Ester called coming back to the main entrance of the house to stand beside her daughter, Robert following soon after still grumbling about boys.

One by one, members from the families began to arrive, all except the Frye's. Wrenn committed herself to door watching, she sat on the staircase facing directly opposite the front doors so she would be able to greet them first. The minutes soon slipped into an hour and an hour into two. Ester found her daughter slumped against the banister disappointment etched deeply onto her face as she absentmindedly fiddled with her necklace.

"Come on, love you can't stay out here all night." Ester began as she sat beside her daughter, "The Anson lad has been keeping an eye on you from the door way but the poor boy hasn't the courage to speak to you."

Wrenn looked up to see a lad around her age looking at her from the dining room door way as her mother said, but quickly scurried away when they made eye contact. "Huh, some assassin he'd make." Wrenn scoffed.

Ester stifled a laugh, "Now dear that's not polite."

Wrenn gave a defeated sigh before standing, "I feel very tired, Ma." she yawned "May I retire early?"

Ester raised an eyebrow, she knew it was bad manners to let her disappear off when there was company present but she couldn't deny her daughter looked exhausted. "Go on then, off with you know before I change my mind."

Wrenn gave her mother a hug before slowly ascending up the staircase.

A loud creak filled the entrance hall as the two large wooden doors swung open, three people walked into the entrance room.

"Ah the Frye family what a pleasant surprise, we feared you weren't going to make it." Ester chirped.

Wrenn turned on the stair so quickly it made her head spin; looking down into the entrance hall she saw two slightly taller Frye twins and their father. Without wasting another second the blonde haired girl raced down the stairs to greet her friends. "Evie! Jacob!"

The twins looked up just in time to brace themselves for Wrenn to come flying towards them, she stopped just short and held out her hand to their father, "Good evening Mr Frye, I trust your journey wasn't too ailing?" she asked politely.

Mr Frye smiled vacantly, "My Wrenn, you have grown so much since a last saw you." he took her hand in his, "The journey was rough but our destination more than makes up for it, the Hawkins home is always a heart warmer."

"Wrenn, take Evie and Jacob to the study I'm sure you three have much catching up to do...that is if you are feeling up to it?" Ester question with the same glint in her eyes as earlier that day.

"Yes, Ma I feel much better now." Wrenn replied with a smile.

Ester simply nodded before taking Mr Frye into the living room where the other guests were.

When they had left Wrenn turned round to face the twins, Evie stepped forward moving cautiously but gracefully in her green gown and enveloped her in a hug. "I've missed you Wrenn!"

"I've missed you too." Wrenn replied warmly stepping back slightly. She glanced up at Jacob who stood very close behind; she noticed a small silver coin on wax cord sitting on his chest. He kept it! He kept the shilling.

"I'm going to check on father, I'll be back soon." Evie said before disappearing off into the living room with the rest of the guests.

Wrenn watched her go; she became acutely aware it was just her and Jacob now. Although it had been another two years since she had seen him it was always the same...as if they'd never been apart.

"That's an interesting necklace you have there, Miss Hawkins." Jacob teased breaking the silence, looking at the silver button tied around her neck.

"I could say the same for you, Mr Frye." Wrenn replied, "Which reminds me, I have a debt to repay." Wrenn pushed herself up on her tiptoes and kissed the younger Frye twin.

Jacob grinned like an alley cat as she stepped back, "I suppose that makes us even." his eyes sparkled with intention.

Evie waltzed back into the main entrance hall, a smile on her face as she made her way over to her brother and Wrenn. "What have you been up to now?" she gibed at the two. "Never mind, Mrs Hawkins is calling everyone to the dining room." She continued waving her hand at the two in a gesture to follow her.

Wrenn complied and followed Evie into the dining room, Jacob following suit.

* * *

Hi Readers! ill make this brief because no one reads these - I hope you enjoyed the prologue to this story, the first chapter is coming up soon and trust me it will be one full of twists and turns! This is a first draft and I shall edit it later on but if you see any mistakes please comment kindly and I will set to work on fixing it! -


	2. Chapter 1 - Welcome to London

Wrenn watched her father deliver his speech about the brotherhood and the creed, it was inspiring and powerful earning many cheers from the masculine side of the families. While the wives and women of the table whispered quietly their plans of mass destruction and carefully planned tactics to over throw the Templars. Both conversations fuelled by alcohol and food as was the usual at such parties.

But Wrenn could not concentrate on either conversations or even fully concentrate on her meal set before her. Her conscious was busy perceiving the hushed tones to the Frye twins.

"I saw the look on both of your faces, you two are up to something." Evie whispered to her brother, who sat beside her on the large table.

"Always to suspicious, Evie." Jacob chuckled, "We were simply talking." He took another drink from his glass.

"Or planning some trick to sneak off or embarrass yourselves _again_." Evie muttered

Wrenn smiled to herself, always the same those two. Never able to talk without argument or butting heads one way or another, but she wouldn't have them any other way. It was that moment she found herself becoming very sentimental about her friends.

"Wrenn dear, there is someone at the door could you open it?" Ester asked her daughter.

Wrenn was puzzled why her mother had asked her instead of going herself but one look at her mother and father told her they had both had far too much alcohol to make it from the dining room to the main entrance.

"Yes mother, of course." Wrenn smiled, it was nice to see her parents let go and enjoy themselves tonight. They both were business people and when they weren't parted by work they had their heads in papers or letters ready to send at the utmost urgency to brotherhood contacts across the country and the rest of the world.

Wrenn left the table and moved quickly to the front door. Through the contoured glass she saw one figure by the door dressed smartly, but all the family members were already here? Who on earth could it be? Opening one of the large doors Wrenn saw a gentleman stood on their porch.

"Good evening miss." He said tipping his hat.

Before Wrenn could answer a gunshot rang through the air, the noise was so loud it made her stomach jolt. Staring at the man before her she saw the pistol in his hands.

"What on God's earth?!" a shout came from the dining room.

Wrenn looked down, her pale blue dress now stained purple her hand felt the soft material, it was wet. Pulling her hand back to look at she saw her palm covered in red. Turning round slowly, her head spun. She looked back to the dining room to see her father in the hallway rushing towards her.

"Pa?" she whispered, her eyes brimming with tears as she started to comprehend what was happening.

"Wrenn!" Robert Hawkins made it just in time to catch his daughter as she collapsed to the ground.

Wrenn looked back at the man in the doorway but now there were more, twenty men piled into their large drive and up to the porch, red crosses swung from their uniforms as they took over the Hawkins household.

Robert carried his daughter back to the dining room, straining with effort as more gun shots sounded out behind him. Ester Hawkins cried out in shook to see her only daughter bleeding profusely from her abdomen. "Wrenn!" she called desperately to her child.

More gunshots sound through the household, the sound of blades clashing clouded the voices of the people around her

There was more shouting before Wrenn felt herself lifted again, she shouted in pain as her body was moved, making her stomach twist uncomfortably.

"Sorry, sweet." It was Jacob that spoke to her, he was carrying her through the house and down into the basement. His heart thumped wildly against his chest as he raced through the house, her home. The lights dimmed and they were plunged into darkness. Her mother would have hated that, she liked the house to be bright and welcoming.

"We need to put pressure on that wound, she needs a hospital now." Evie commanded.

Wrenn looked up at the ceiling in the secret basement her father constructed when she was just a tot. His old uniform and her mothers hung on the walls, as well as weapons and paperwork and maps. It was arm in the basement, it had always been warm. The urge to close her eyes and sleep was unrelenting but Wrenn knew she couldn't... not yet.

"Wrenn don't go to sleep!" Evie shouted, shaking her shoulder to jolt her awake. "You have to stay awake."

Wrenn struggled to keep her eyes open but it came in waves, each one stringer than the last pulling her into the dark. "Its over Evie." Wrenn whispered, "You have to go."

"You're going to be alright, love." Jacob insisted, his face contorting with pain and fear.

Wrenn felt her body convulse in pain, a liquid rose in her throat she coughed it up involuntary. Her arms and legs felt cold, which was very strange it was always warm in the basement.

"Oh God that's blood." Evie gasped. "She's bleeding too much."

"Where is my mother and father?" Wrenn asked, despite her clouded mind she was the look exchanged between the two twins. Her parents were dead. Hot tears slipped down her face, if only she hadn't opened that door. "I want to go with them." she whispered.

"You can't!" Jacob protested, his tone angry and rigid as though he were fighting.

"Jacob...put her down." Evie implored to her brother, resting a hand on his arm she knew this was the end for their childhood friend.

"I will be okay." Wrenn croaked, "It's only a little scuffle." she smiled.

Jacob did as Evie asked and knelt on the ground, he still held Wrenn in his arms. Evie knelt beside them on the other side of Wrenn. They smiled at Wrenn's attempt of humour but tears began to fall from all three of the young assassin's eyes.

"Remember that day on the roof of the church?" Evie asked trying to smile despite her tears.

"How could I forget?" Jacob chuckled wearily.

Wrenn said nothing, but a smile ghosted across her lips as she thought back to the day. One of her most precious memories were the days she spent with the Frye twins, no matter how much trouble she got into while she was with them. She was exhausted, her mind began to fade and sleep called her like open fire on a winter's evening.

Loud bangs sounded at the entrance to the basement. The Templars had found them.

Wrenn couldn't hold on any longer, "You have to go now." Wrenn insisted her breath weakened and became shallow, sleep enveloped Wrenn like a warm hug.

Evie watch as their friend's face paled she gave Wrenn's hand a squeeze, "No...oh no." realisation that their friend had passed hit Evie like a wall. This never should have happened, Wrenn was good and sweet she never harmed anyone. She was a good friend to Evie over the years they were like sisters. "Wrenn...no."

Jacob held Wrenn closer to him, "No! no!" he shouted, feeling her body go limp in his arms. "Wrenn wake up!" he pleaded with her, shaking her slightly to try to wake her up.

Evie shook her head. "We must go, Jacob!" she exclaimed, the bangs at the door growing ever louder and the sound of wood splintering caused her to panic.

Jacob looked up at his sister and then down to Wrenn, he knew it was too late for Wrenn but he still couldn't bring himself to leave her. "We never had enough time." he whispered into her hair as he cradled her close to him.

"Jacob we need to go!" Evie shouted running to the hidden exit along the wall.

* * *

 ** _2 years later..._**

"London!" Jacob held his arms up in the air as he scanned it surroundings. People swarmed the train station their voices all mingling into one and echo around the platform to make an unearthly chorus.

Evie shook her head but she still smiled at her brothers marvel of the city. "The churning seas of London, just how father described it." she mused looking at the skyline of London. "Now we should Henry Green's shop if we are going to formulate a plan and attack the Templars."

"Who's Mr Green again?" Jacob asked vaguely aware of his sisters growing impatience

"The assassin that is watching over London? Really Jacob did you not listen the first three times?" Evie chided.

"Listen to what?" Jacob mocked his older sister, a small thump made the younger Frye twin turn on his heel, "Oi! watch it." he barked at the young urchin that knocked into him.

"Sorry sir!" The young urchin made off into a nearby alley, laughing as he held on tightly to his stolen coin.

Jacob soon realised what the young'un had been up to and chased after him, shouting curses. "You sod get back here."

Evie called for Jacob to back but his was as disobedient as a stray dog. Following after her brother she found him finishing off two thugs in red uniforms at the back of an alley.

"Excellent! What more doesn't London have to offer?" Jacob laughed looking over the bodies of his fallen foes.

"Now is not the time for tourism Jacob, now is the time to find Henry Green." Evie reminded him as she come to stand by him, "I've always been the quicker climber, race you to the highest vantage point?" she goaded as she took off to the factory chimney she saw nearby.

"Not since we were two!" Jacob called after her as he took off in the same direction. He watched as his twin stayed close to the ground as he looked for leverage to beat her. A pulley system on a nearby factory would take him up to the roof tops in seconds. He ran over to the pulley system and gripped it tightly as he slashed the end holding it in place. The action sent him soaring up to the rooftop of the factory. He grinned in triumph as Evie climbed up beside him a few seconds after.

"Where is Green's shop located...it was marked on fathers map." Evie reminded him as she looked over the city below.

"Two assassins, equal in height, one female one male, two decades old and those devilish smiles... you must be the Frye twins."

Evie and Jacob greeted Henry Green with an ever cautious manner but after some pleasantries the twins accompanied Mr Green back to his shop, with a few hiccups along the way after a run in with another load of thugs now known to the twins as the Blighters and Jacob's non-stop chiming about a gang even a run with Charles Dickens.

"Who are all these people?" Evie asked, looking over cards with peoples faces and names on.

"Ah, these are my connections across the city I have made over the years." Green answered spreading them out over the table.

The twins began to bicker over the 'Rooks' and Evie's ambition to take down Starrick. Henry interrupted their argument before they started a brawl in his shop.

"I believe I have an idea." Henry chimed in waiting to gain the twins attention before continuing, "Sergeant Abberline will help us when it comes to the police turning a blind eye to our cause." He shuffled through the cards again and pulled out another. "Next up Urchins."

"Urchins?" Jacob questioned, still sour from his earlier encounter with the little toe rags.

Henry nodded, "Urchins! Children make excellent spies and Clara is the sharpest of them all." Henry pulled out his last card, "And finally the London Ghost."

"What on earth is the London Ghost?" Jacob asked his interest spiked.

"An assassin, sent by the council last year they single handled wiped out three of Starrick's factories over night." Henry declared handing the twins the image of the masked person.

"Hold on... what's this? How do we know what this ghost looks like?" Evie asked her eyes narrowed at the card as she held it out for Jacob to inspect.

"Ah... Well no one has ever seen them." Henry confessed, "Not even me, but they often leave messages tucked into the shingles of the roof, I do the same for them."

"Why don't you just stay up there and confront them?" Evie asked, bemused by this fantasised 'ghost'

Henry shook his head and held up his hands, "I do not participate in field work anymore."

Jacob and Evie shared and exchanged looked before Henry continued on.

After their meeting with Abberline Evie and Jacob set to work kidnapping and taking Gang leaders and delivering them to the estranged Sergeant. Jacob set to work gaining members and territory for his gang The 'Rooks'. A gang battle with Kaylock reinforced the presence of the Rooks and freed the area of the Blighters also gaining the Twins a train in the process. The twins then set to work to meet Clara O'Dea the leader of the Urchins. The young girl was bricky to say the least, asking the twins to rescue children from a nearby factory.

As the sun began to set the twins met on top of the Curio shop.

"A rather successful week id say." Evie declared as she watched the sun set in the distance.

"I agree, yet I'm still very interested in this Ghost character." Jacob said, pacing slowly across the roof shingles.

"As am I." Evie agreed. "Henry was rather vague this morning when talking about them earlier."

"I say we wait around and track this ghostie down." Jacob proposed cracking his knuckles in anticipation.

Evie shook her head, "I don't think we should antagonise him Jacob, they may be sent by Council but it doesn't make them our allie."

"Then it makes them our enemy and they must be dealt with." Jacob replied impatiently. "They could be a Templar spy for all we know!"

"Alright! fine we can investigate a little more into the 'London Ghost' but we must not forget the true reason we are here." Evie reminded him.

"Agreed." Jacob said shaking his sister hand to secure the agreement.


	3. Chapter 2 - Bad manners

Thank you to everyone that reads and reviews this story! I appreciate it! Okay welcome to Chapter 3! this is where things become a little more interesting..

* * *

Henry sighed in frustration, "These maps make no sense." he groaned putting his head in his hands.

"Just because you cannot comprehend them, does not mean they do not make sense Greenie."

Henry looked up to the white clothed assassin that stood before him. "Do you know, he calls me that too." he grumbled referring the young Frye twin.

The white assassin crossed their arms, taking down her hood as she spoke. "They cannot know I'm here, Henry." They insisted. "It vital."

Henry shook his head, "I don't understand this need for secrecy, I'm sure they would forgive you." Henry had never spoken to the Ghost before but the night the Twins turned up in London he was pulled from his work in the Curio shop to meet face to face with the Assassin. The Ghost of London explained their story and that it was of the utmost importance to keep the twins away from her.

"Enough!" The assassin shouted, "I will not hear another word on the matter, just do as I have told you." Ghost moved swiftly over to Henry. "Please, Greenie." she pleaded. "It's for their sake."

Henry nodded solemnly, "I will do as you have asked."

"Thank you." Ghost replied.

"Hey Greenie! Everything Alright down there?" Jacob called down from the roof.

"Yes Mr Frye! I'm fine!" Henry called up to them. "You best take your leave now." Henry suggested to Ghost.

Ghost nodded and started towards the window, climbing out Ghost climbed along the builds and snuck onto the roof of a nearby building. Hiding behind a chimney she watched the Frye twins from afar. Neither of them has changed much, still constantly bickering but ever loyal to each other. A wave of anguish hit Ghost with an almighty force, how she wished she could go to them, to tell them what had happened but that was a lifetime ago and things had changed. She was dead to the Frye twins... nothing more than a ghost.

Making her way across the rooftops, it was dark by the time Ghost got back to her base. Her father's old apartments were located in central London which made getting to the other counties much easier.

Removing her weaponry and hooded coat, the blonde haired assassin set herself the hellish task of going to sleep. Passing through the living area, she caught sight of a pale figure in the mirror pacing closer she looked at the woman staring back at her. Pale skinned with blue eyes ringed by deep purple bags from the sleepless nights. Her face was extremely gaunt.. likely from malnutrition and not enough sleep. She hardly recognised herself anymore. Moving away from the mirror, Ghost unclasped her and unbutton her clothes and set them aside as she made her way to her bedroom. Climbing into her bed she laid her head on the pillows and closed her eyes.

For two years, night terrors were Ghost's worst enemy, keeping her awake for hours and even days at a time. She had taken all types of medication Green had prescribe and every tea imaginable but still the visions of her death persisted. Ghost learnt to cope with the constant interruptions to her sleep pattern and eventually it back normal but since the arrival of the Frye twins in London even an hour of uninterrupted sleep were rare.

Haunted by that fateful evening in her home two years ago, she lost everything. Her mother and father, her home and friends even her own identity.

The council arrive soon after the attack but they were too late. Wrenn was barely alive but they managed stabilised her and took her to London where they tested out the latest piece of Eden the assassins had found... the shroud. It was said to heal any wounds inflicted on the body and it was true. The shroud healed all physical wounds and scars but what it did not heal was the mental scars that evening had left on young miss Hawkins.

When she was finally healed, the council told her she would now become a secret assassin for them. Wrenn Hawkins died in the Templar attack and now there was only a Ghost. After rigorous training from the best assassins in the council, Ghost was allowed to roam free across London, awaiting new orders from the council or simply providing an extra pair of hands when required. In her new line of work, it was easy for Ghost to push her memories into the dark corner of her mind and focus on her hunting and killing of Templars. She didn't exist, no one could identify her body if she failed her mission. She was valuable asset to the council.

Around a week ago she had heard reports there were two new assassins from the Crawley area causing a ruckus in White chapel but this was nothing important. Assassins moved in and out of London all the time but it only took a few days for them to leave. However and encounter with a factory foreman told her otherwise.

* * *

 _After freeing around twenty children Ghost had the Foreman and his henchmen Blighters to deal with. It took around thirty minutes but at last she stood on a railing looking down at the Foreman below her. With a silent jump she plunged her blade into his neck and laid him down gently as the life slipped from him._

 _"Ah! Damn it all!" The foreman shouted as their factory surroundings faded and opened to a brilliant white._

 _"Rest now, your time had come to an end." Ghost told him._

 _"My untimely death at the hand of a Frye." The Foreman spat._

 _Ghost leapt away from the foreman's body, she had not heard that name in years. "I am not a Frye, but I am an assassin."_

 _"It doesn't matter who you are, we are only pieces on a much larger chess board than you can imagine." The foreman gave an unsettling laugh before his body went limp._

 _Ghost wiped the blood from his wound onto a small piece of white cloth before slipping it into her pocket. Her escape from the factory was fairly simple, the rooftops were clear of blighters and instead there were men and women in green jackets with yellow rags tied on their arms._

 _"Evening, Gov!" A green clad man waved at her._

 _Ghost gave a curt nod to the man, usually they feared her presence. what was going on?_

 _That evening Ghost decided to visit Henry Green. She could tell as soon as she walked in the door to the Curio shop something was different._

 _"Hello, Greenie." Ghost said coming to stand by his desk._

 _Henry flinched, his years stuck in the Curio shop had left him slightly less sharp as his days in the field. "Are you..Ghost?"_

 _Ghost nodded but kept her face away from the light so her hood kept her features in shadow. "We need to talk." she watched as Henry shifted uncomfortably, no doubt he was intimidated by her presence but she soon put his worries to rest. "I need information from you, a letter would not suffice."_

 _Henry rested his elbows on his desk and looked her with a puzzled expression, "Now I am intrigued."_

 _"Ive been hearing rumours of two assassins in London, what are their names?" Ghost demanded._

 _"Have they done something to upset the council?" Henry asked, avoiding answering the question._

 _"Not yet." Ghost replied._

 _"Well I shall keep a close eye on them, no need to trouble yourself." Henry assured, keeping their names a guarded secret._

 _"You haven't my question, Greenie." Ghost reminded him, her impatience growing by the second._

 _"They are the Frye twins, arrived from Crawley a few days ago." Henry sighed._

 _Ghost said nothing, her fears confirmed._

 _"They have been doing terrific work here." Henry said, "Honestly they are a little rough around the edges, but I can see them taking back the borough."_

 _Ghost stayed silent, her thoughts whirling round like a hurricane inside her head. Evie and Jacob were a huge problem for her, they could not know who she was. If they saw her, her mission was over...she would have nothing. "Keep them away from me, Greenie" she said her tone sharp as a whip._

 _"But they are fantastic, you should meet them." Green argued. "They are great help for our cause."_

 _"I said keep them away from me!" Ghost barked. "They are a problem for me."_

 _"Alright! I will do as you ask of me, but it will not be easy." Henry continued, "They are both very inquisitive."_

 _"I'm aware of that."_

* * *

Ghost watched the sunrise from the roof of her home. A tranquil moment in the manic of her days. Her first order of the day was to collect word from the council, Green always left her letters from the council on the roof of the Curio shop but with the twins hanging around she couldn't take the risk of being spotted. So they agreed to leave them at Aleck's home, the Scotsman was a genius no doubt but he could also talk your ear off. His home was located as far away from White chapel and the twins as possible.

Ghost travelled by rooftop, she was less likely to run into Blighters and police officers that way. Making her way to Aleck's home she headed straight to the chimney, three bricks down and two to the left. As she loosened the brick she put her hand in to fish out the paperwork but found nothing.

"Damn you, Greenie." she cursed silently as she scanned the chimney for clues of her letters from the council. After and hour of scanning the roof and finding nothing ghost decided to pay Green a visit. It was a risk but she would not let that stop her from completing her mission.

Finally arriving at the Curio shop it was mid afternoon and Ghost's temper had only grown. Taking apart the usual shingles in the roof she found no paperwork still. Dropping through the window of the Curio shop she made sure there was no one else present in the building she set to work looking for anything sent by the council but was horrified to see most of Green's paperwork gone.

"Greenie has no where else to go." she mused to herself, the only explanation was the Templars had found him. She checked every door and window but found no sign of forced entry of even a struggle. There was only one person who would know what happened as she made her way back over the shingled roof tops, she felt the roof move beneath her feet, she stopped and adjusted her footing before continuing on. As she took another step a shingle dislodged under foot and slipped down, Ghost cried out as her feet slipped from under her, she scrambled for her footing, trying to stop herself from falling over the edge of the roof. She grabbed her grappling hook from her belt and shot it at a nearby chimney. It caught and began to draw her up, she slowly regained her footing and grasped the chimney. Her head felt light as she stared at the ground below. That was too close.

Ghost paced carefully into Babylon alley, acutely aware of the beady eyes watching her as she passed through.

"Ah well if it isn't Ghost!" Clara O'Dea exclaimed as she saw the white-clad woman walk into her alley.

"Hello, Clara." Ghost replied. "I need to ask you something."

Clara nodded, "You know the game, what do you have for me?"

Ghost almost smiled. Clara was a bricky young girl, she knew what she wanted and how to get it. She also drove a hard bargain. "I need to know what happened to Mr Green, he is no longer holding residence at the Curio shop." she began. "In exchange I shall owe you a favour."

Clara paused to think on the offer. "I usually don't except those terms but you have been my partner in business so for you, I except." She spat in her hand and held it out for Ghost to shake.

Ghost did the same action and shook the young girls hand, "Thank you, Clara."

Clara sat against the brick wall that jutted out from the wall she stood near. "Green has two new accomplices."

"I'm aware of the situation with the twins." Ghost confirmed.

"Well those twins have acquired a train and that's where their base is kept, Green is now with them." Clara informed. "It is Kaylock's old train, run by that old McBean woman."

Ghost nodded, "I know the one, thank you." she turned to leave Babylon alley.

"I'll be in touch soon!" Clara called to the older woman.

Ghost lifted a hand to let the girl know she heard before heading to the train station to confront Green.

London at midday was something of a beautiful mess. The sun shone high in the smog filled sky, while its rays filtered down onto the buildings and people below. The Thames seem to sparkle despite it being its suspicious murky colour. Carriages filed along the cobbled streets while the people weaved in and out of each other. Pickpockets robbed the rich and the rich persecuted the poor in their factories. Templars ruled London, building their empire on the backs of child labour and lower class citizens so poor they barely managed to feed themselves.

"God knows what will happen if they find the piece of Eden." Ghost muttered to herself as she made her way to the train station Kaylock's train was located at. It was late evening by the time she got there.

Climbing onto the roof of the station she hid in the metal beams, waiting for the twins to leave before she talk to Green. She only had to wait a few moments before the twins left their carriage, Evie and Green sharing a few hushed words together while Jacob fiddled with a new gadget on his bracer. How things could've been different if the Templars had kept away that night. The only survivors were Evie, Jacob and Wrenn. Ethan Frye, Robert and Ester Hawkins as well as the other families perished in that attack. It was a devastating blow to the Brotherhood and the final straw that broke the camel's back. With little man power the Templars were free to tale over the rest of London.

Putting aside her memories, Ghost watched as Jacob and Evie left the station leaving Green alone on the train. She jumped down from the iron beams and landed on the roof of the train with a soft thud. Her father taught her how to distribute her weight evenly to ensure balance, discretion and as little injury as possible. Swinging into the carriage she found Green staring at a wall covered with pictures and maps of Starrick's branches across the city.

"Aleck's home, three bricks down and two to the left." She repeated, her tone mocking as she stood arms folded behind him.

Green turned to face her and offered an apologetic smile. "I am sorry, I haven't been able to get away today and I haven't heard anything from the council I assumed they must have got word to you directly." Green confessed.

Ghost shook her head, "No ive not heard from them for a couple of days now." she admitted, her anger slowly fading as she scanned the diagram Green and put together on the train wall. "This is fantastic, Greenie." she mused looking at the detailed display before her.

"Miss Frye and I have worked on it for the past couple of days." Green replied, "She really is a remarkable young woman."

Ghost laughed at this, "Don't tell me you fancy her?" She took her hood down revealing her features.

Green looked away slightly embarrassed he let his unguarded thoughts out, "That's going off the subject." Green looked back to Ghost and saw her darkened eyes. "Are you still not sleeping?" he asked.

"Now who is going off subject?" Ghost replied, not taking her eyes of the picture of Starrick, her eyes narrowed. The Grand master of the Templar organisation.

Henry's furrowed his brows in thought, "You looked more exhausted every time I see you." he continued, "You cannot be functioning as well as normal, you are lucky you have not had any accidents."

Ghost said nothing as her mind raced back to her incident on the roof earlier that day. She used the roof tops to travel all the time and never had she lost her footing. "Aww Greenie it's nice to know you care, but I can assure you I will fine." she joked. "How are the twins?" she inquired, keeping her tone flat.

Henry looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "They are doing well, Jacob has started a gang called the Rooks and Evie progresses everyday in her research." he said gesturing to a desk at the back of the carriage covered in and organised fashion.

Ghost smiled, "A gang? Jacob Frye a gang leader." she mused, "Well London is most certainly doomed." she said in jest.

"Actually the Rooks are proving to be a useful tool against the Blighters, they are small in numbers but loyal to our cause." Henry explained. "They wear green uniforms."

"I have seen them." Ghost confirmed, "The Frye's are really making a hit at the Templars aren't they?" she added. "This makes my work much easier, I can go after the devils three alone."

Henry looked at Ghost with worry etched across his feature, "Alone? You want to face off with Attaway, Thorne and Starrick alone?" he shook his head in disbelief, "You are most certainly insane."

Ghost raised an eyebrow, "The council sent me to London to rid the people of Templar control, I will do what has been asked of me." she declared, her eyes glinted with determination. "I should moving on, the twins could be back soon." She stated pulling up her hood and making for the door.

"I shall send word through the Urchins if I receive anything from the council." Henry called after her as she climbed onto the roof of the train.

"Thank you, Greenie." Ghost called back to him.

" _Oh_! What's this then?"

Ghost felt her heart leap into her throat as she heard an all too familiar voice from the platform below. Jacob and Evie Frye stood just metres from her on the platform next to the train. Both covered in blood and weapons at the ready to attack this strange assassin.

"An uninvited visitor." Jacob stated as he glared at the hood figure on top of their train. "I don't appreciate bad manners."

Ghost moved with precision, grabbing a smoke bomb Aleck had concocted for her and her grappling hook. She threw the smoke bomb at the twins feet, in a few seconds a thick cloud of smoke left them coughing and unable to see. Ghost aimed her grappling hook at the beams where she made her entrance. She went soaring into the roof of the train station.

"Evie! Jacob! Don't!" Green called from below, but it was too late they were on the roof of the train and ready to follow her into the beams.

Ghost ran quickly across the beams and made her exit from the train station and clambered onto the rooftop of a nearby factory. She could not be caught by the twins, her life depended on it.


	4. Chapter 3 - Meet the master

Thank you all of you that reads and reviews! Pre-warning you this chapter is very short but I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Ghost soared across the roof tops, avoiding chimneys' and sliding down roof shingles to put as much distance between her and the twins as possible. They had given up the chase a while ago probably too tired from their activities before they saw her on the train, but Wrenn had to be sure they were gone. Finally coming to a halt, she surveyed her surroundings for any sign she was still being followed but all she could see was the dimly lit, cobbled streets of London.

Her rapid breathing took a few moments to regulate and her heart thumped with so much force she felt it would leap from her chest. She had taken a stupid and under calculated risk by visiting the train and now she was paying for it. It was likely the Twins would try to track her down again, or set a trap for her... It was in their nature...she would do the same. Wrenn decided to head back to her father's apartments, she was exhausted and needed a safe place to rest before continuing with her mission. Tomorrow would be the day she put her plans into motion, Pearl Attaway and her right hand man; Randall Kerr.

The night that followed for Ghost was just as restless and unbearable as the nights before. Her dreams haunted by the faces of the Templars that tried to kill her, and the images of her parents bloodied bodies tainting her rest. The screams and cries of that evening echoed through her mind and kept her from sleeping. By the time the morning came Ghost was shaking from the onslaught, her eyes bloodshot and sore she felt as though she would pass out from the physical trauma her body was going through.

The early dawn brought a familiar comfort to Ghost as she watched the orange and pink sky wash over the dark contours of the city. She had received word that morning that her master was coming to meet with her, the urchin that delivered the message looked utterly terrified so she knew the message was legitimate. This put her meeting with Kerr back a day. Her master was the infamous Conrad McGowan, an Irishman was a terrible temper. During her training Ghost and Conrad had bumped heads many times her stubbornness and his temper were an awful combination but the council must have known the outcome would have been worth it as Ghost was one of the Elite assassins the English brotherhood had. Now she was older Ghost had a new-found respect for McGowan and he had learnt to trust her judgement, but every now and again they still had their arguments.

Ghost had sent word to Greenie and asked him to keep the twins away from the Curio shop for the morning while McGowan visited. As much as it was impractical to meet at the Curio shop, it was the safest place for McGowan. Because of his high status in the Brotherhood, the Templars had been after him for years. They would do unimaginable things to him if they ever caught him for he held knowledge far superior to the normal assassin. The purpose of an Elite assassin was to go unseen, even in the brotherhood no assassin knew of you but McGowan broke every rule of the Elite creed, everyone knew of him but the council had not killed him? The reason was unknown to everyone but the Counsel, Ghost was sure McGowan didn't know himself.

"Ah The Lady Ghost herself." McGowan chuckled as he lay his coat on the dresser by the door of the Curio shop.

Ghost turned to look at the older man gave a small smile and stood to greet her master and friend. "McGowan, I trust your journey was not to strenuous?" she asked, holding out a hand for her master to shake. McGowan was a tall man standing at six-foot, a good three inches taller than Ghost. He was fifth teen years older than ghost but his feature remained youthful despite his trying life. Ghost imagined him to be handsome in his younger years but his disgruntled expression made it hard to tell.

McGowan cast her hand aside and hugged Ghost tightly. "Enough formalities, I've not seen you in a year and the best you can mange is a handshake." he chided but the mirth in his voice was undeniable.

Ghost laughed, the sound completely foreign, it was then she realised it had been a while since she was around someone who could truly make her laugh. McGowan despite her temper and wicked training techniques was like a father figure to her and she felt truly comfortable around him. "I've not been around friends lately, I doubt a Templar would be willing to embrace." She joked.

McGowan's features returned stoic, "Talking of friends, I hear the Frye twins are in London." his brow creased in concern, "Please tell me this is not true."

Ghost stood completely still, unyielding to any emotion her master may try to extract from her body language or expression, "It's true." she said simply.

McGowan stepped back analysed Ghost, the way he did when she first met him. "I see that has been causing you some trouble." The dark-haired man grunted and he crossed his arms in thought. His friendly greeting was over and now he was working.

It was then Ghost realised the reason behind his meeting, he was making sure the creeds weapon was still functioning well. To see if she had revealed herself to the twins. If she was becoming weak, defective...useless. His friendly greeting was only an act to get her to drop her guard could she trust no one anymore?

Ghost crossed her arms, defending herself from his critical eyes. "Their presence has not hindered me in my mission." she retorted as she tried to persuade her master of her competence in her task. Green said the Counsel had sent them, were they are test for her?

McGowan said nothing her, he only stood still his arms still crossed and his eyebrow raised in thought.

"McGowan!" she growled.

"You looked exhausted." McGowan said finally. "I am in London for a few days, take a few days rest and I will see to the problem with the Frye twins."

Ghost shook her head in protest, "I don't need rest."

"Your physical form dictates otherwise, I order you to rest." McGowan commanded, his voice full of authority as his eyes narrowed, daring his protégé to argue with him. "I am worried about you, Wrenn." he reached out to touch her face.

Ghost smacked his hand away and stared at him in horror, "Do not call me that." Her expression stony and cold. She had not been called by that name in a long time, to hear it again felt as though the cold bite of that bullet had returned. She remembered the feeling of the metal lump in her abdomen, it bore into her flesh and left a gaping wound allowing blood to pour out of her body and over that blue dress her mother made her wear for that evening. That evening when she joked with Evie and kissed Jacob, that evening when she lost everything she held dear to her. Her mother, her father, her home.

McGowan watched her and nodded at her reaction as if this was what he was waiting for and gave the conclusion to her analysis. "Rest, I have a meeting with Henry Green this evening but I shall be in touch soon." he turned on his heel and left the Curio shop, leaving Ghost shaking with anger and alone in the empty shop.

If she could not prove to McGowan she was able to continue carrying out her mission she would replaced and she would no longer have a place in the Elite, her purpose would dissolve and so would any reason the counsel had to keep her alive. She clung to the thought of life as a child would to its mother's skirts. She had a second chance a life, to make the world a better place. The Shroud, the piece of Eden had saved her life so she could. A chance to try again a start a fresh, to save London from oppression and protect the innocent as assassins have done for thousands of years.

She would prove to McGowan and the Counsel she was still capable, if that meant disobeying them...so be it.


	5. Chapter 4 - Going to India

Thank you everyone for your kind reviews! I shall be taking the time to go back over the posted chapters and edit them as I am aware there are a few mistakes :)

* * *

Jacob and Evie had been told to stay close by the train, Green had informed a member of the Elite council was coming to check on them by the name of McGowan. He had, had a meeting the master assassin the evening before and after informing him of the current situation, the Master assassin wanted Green to arrange a meeting with the twins.

Evie shifted uncomfortably. "It was only a matter of time before George told the Council, they have probably sent McGowan to reprimand us." The eldest Frye twin sat behind her desk in one of the carriages, watching her brother and attempting to come up with an excuse to tell the Council member.

"Relax." Jacob replied waving a hand as if dismissing the situation entirely. "The geezer will probably thank us for our work." he mused putting his feet up on Evie's desk as he sat in the seat opposite.

Evie pushed his boots off her desk furiously, "Jacob, this is serious!" she stood and paced around the dimly lit carriage. "We never should have left Crawley."

Henry Green stepped into the carriage followed by an older man in white assassin attire. For a moment the twins could have mistaken him for the ghost assassin but he was at least three inches taller and held a much stockier form.

"Evie, Jacob meet Master McGowan." Henry started, standing to the side as the McGowan flicked his green gaze over the twins. "He is from the Elite council." the look in Henry's eyes told the twins, this man was important. "Master McGowan these are the Frye twins, Evie and Jacob."

"Evie held her hand out for the older assassin to shake. "Master McGowan, it an honour."

Jacob followed his sister actions, peering at the man with mischievous eyes.

McGowan shook both the twins hands before stand and looking at them with a critical eye. A tension silence filled the air and nobody dear spoke. Eventually McGowan broke the silence and spoke.

"I've heard much about you two." The Irishman began. "You disobeyed orders, came to London of your own accord and then proceed to interfere with an Elite assassin's work." he waited for the twins to answer but by the looks on their faces they were confused.

"We only wished to help the situation in London." Evie stated, looking at McGowan. "We had no intention of disrupting anything."

"We sent Ghost to London to clean up the Templar situation discretely and without arousing too much suspicion." McGowan barked, "You two arrive in London and within a few weeks have caused nothing but trouble."

"Four assassins has to be better than two?" Jacob argued, "We had no idea there was anyone other than Greenie in London."

"As much as this may come as a shock to you _Mr Frye_ , there are higher tiers to the brotherhood than you can imagine and they do not involve you." McGowan spoke in a calm voice but his tone was belittling none the less.

Jacob chuckled at the older assassins comment, "Touche." he replied.

Evie glared at her brother, her eyes sharp as she mentally scolded him. "Master McGowan, surely we have made some progress in the war against the Templars." she began, "If we were able to talk to the Ghost, we could create an unstoppable alliance and take down Starrick once and for all?" she questioned.

McGowan knew there was no fault in her logic but it was simply not possible, he had grown attached to Wrenn and would not let her be slain by the Council because of two pesky assassins that wanted to find glory in restoring London. "Miss Frye, your logic is faultless but unfortunately impossible."

Evie shook her head in disbelief, "Why is there such secrecy around this Ghost assassin?" her question was more out of frustration rather than curiosity.

McGowan was losing his patience with these two, "She is a member of the Elite assassins sent by the council to complete a task." he replied simply. "That is all you need to know."

Evie nodded in defeat, it was clear the Irishman was not going to give up any answers.

McGowan nodded in satisfaction that the twins would no longer question him. He opened his mouth to speak but the sound of footsteps cut him off. A small child opened the door to the carriage stood breathlessly at the entrance. Green stepped over to the urchin, urging the boy to talk despite his breathlessness.

"Trouble in the square, Gov." The small child finally managed to gasp before slumping against the wall of the carriage.

The four assassins looked at each other before the all headed towards the main square, leaving Agnes to care for the urchin. Setting a face pace Jacob led the other assassins through the town, using alley ways and shortcuts to get their faster. He stopped abruptly and looked up at the scene before them.

A large podium had been set up in the middle of the square a man stood shouting at a riled up crowd, the red cross around his neck was enough to tell them the man was an enemy.

"Randall Kerr and Templar and right hand man of Pearl Attaway, he's a target but no one ever seems to get close to him." Green told the other three as they moved to the back of the crowd and tried to blend into the shadows. Where there was one Templar there were always ten more. They listened as he spewed Templar propaganda to the audience below.

"I reckon I could pretty close to him now." Jacob mused lifting a small gun from his belt.

"Put that away." McGowan growled to Jacob, "We would be slaughtered on sight."

Jacob sighed but did as he was told, tucking the weapon away for use another day.

Kerr continued to shout but his voice became strained and strange bubbling sounds arose from his throat. Kerr stood silently, wide-eyed her gripped the corners of the podium turning his knuckles white. He opened his mouth to speak but instead of words blood poured from his mouth, his face paled and his body fell against the podium before him, revealing a hooded figure behind him.

Screams and gasps filled the air and people began to run from the scene. The four assassins that stood in the shadows watched in awe and anger.

"Well looks like Ghost has come to join the party." Jacob joked, though the scene before him was unsettling.

McGowan stepped forward, "I told her to rest for God's sake!" he snapped, anger flashed in his eyes.

The Ghost must have heard McGowan because she looked in their direction and saw the group come out of hiding. She collected her victim's blood on a white cloth before facing the Blighters that now blocked her path. Her movements were swift as she delivered devastating blows to her enemies and cleared a path for her escape. Disappearing into the crowd the four assassins were the only ones that spotted the graceful assassin scale a building nearby.

"What a woman." Jacob grinned, his eyes trained on the Ghost as she disappeared over the rooftops.

"Don't tell me you fancy her." Evie mocked her brother the same as he had done to her when mention Greenie.

McGowan seethed next to them, his protégé had disobeyed his orders.

* * *

McGowan glared at Ghost, his arms crossed and shoulders tense as he prepared for the verbal onslaught that was going to unfold. "You disobey my direct orders and endanger your life."

Ghost stared back at him, her eyes vacant. "I was completing the task the council sent me to do." She paused and smiled, "I would gladly give my life to protect the creed." she waited for McGowan to answer.

"Don't you dare quote me!" McGowan bellowed to the girl, "You were reckless and could have put your mission in jeopardy."

"I had planned that assassination for a month!" Ghost snapped, "A public murder to send warning to the Templars and show the people that there are higher powers at work." she argued.

McGowan couldn't argue with her logic, in fact it was a clever stunt to pull but she still disobeyed orders.

"The people of London only reaction to displays of violence, they need to know that there are people working in the dark against the Templars." Ghost said her tone triumphant as she watched her masters face contour, he knew she was right.

McGowan unfurled his arms and his features softened, "You always were too clever for your own good." The older assassins shook his head, "There is still the matter of the twins to deal with."

Ghost's smile disappeared, "Could you not just get them to leave?" she asked.

McGowan sighed, "The council are angry with their arrival in London but no one can deny the work they have achieved here the last couple of weeks."

Ghost stood, ready to protest her achievements in London but was silenced at McGowan raised a hand to stop her.

McGowan stayed silent for a few more moments before speaking again, "You have made excellent ground work in London but the twins have proved more than capable of taking over now."

Ghost shook her head in disbelief, "No!" she cried. "Don't do this to me, McGowan."

McGowan continued, "Your abilities will be put to better use in India." He said simply.

"London was my task I will not let them steal it from me." Ghost argued. "I will not go to India."

McGowan narrowed his eyes at his apprentice, his eyes burned with anger "You will, that's and order from your master."

Ghost could do nothing, he was right. But how could she leave London now? She had only just begun in her work to liberate the oppressed people of the boroughs. She had killed foreman and henchman and finally she was aiming for the bigger Templar players, Kerr was first but soon Attaway and Starrick would fall too she would liberate London single handily but now it was being taken from her.

McGowan saw the defeat in her eyes and smiled, satisfied. "We leave in a fortnight."

The older assassin turned on his heel and slammed the door to the Curio shop, ending their argument.

Ghost watched as he left, anger burning in her chest. A fortnight. Two weeks. She had fourteen days to liberate London. Her anger turned to determination. She would not fail her task. Throne, Attaway and Starrick would die and she would go to India as she had been ordered.

The thought of leaving London brought an unknown sense of dread to Ghost. She had no ties to London and usually she loved to move around the chance to go to India would have excited her but instead all she felt was sorrow.

Should be leaving Jacob and Evie behind...

Ghost pushed those thoughts out of her head. She couldn't think like that, she had to focus. Lucy Throne must be the next to die.

Hours passed and Ghost puzzled over plans to get close to Thorne and end her. A knock at the door to the Curio shop sent a chill down Ghost's spine, she stood and made her way cautiously over to the door, careful not to stand on creaky floor boards. A small cough from outside the door gave away the unwelcome visitor. Ghost opened the door to see Clara shivering on the doorstep.

"Please help." The young girl asked.

Ghost looked over the small girl and saw she looked incredibly ill. Pale and shivering the poor girl clutched at her own arms to try to fend out the cold night air.

"Clara you are ill, come in." Ghost ushered the girl in and shut the door, "What can I do?" she asked.

"The children are ill, the tonic is working." Clara cried, her voice straining in desperation.

Ghost nodded, the recent factory closure meant they were no longer making legitimate tonic, Clara must have known this but tried to use it anyway. Ghost was horrified that the intelligent young girl must have been so desperate she used it anyway.

"I'm taking you to that Florence woman." Ghost stated, lifting the young girl into her arms. Ghost opened the door to the shop and placed Clara in Green's carriage he left on the road nearby. Hopping into the seat she raced towards the hospital, manoeuvring the carriage at high-speed to get they faster. The hospital came into sight and Ghost slowed the horses until they stopped. The blonde assassin scooped up Clara and carried her to the large doors. Wrapping her fist on the door a few times there was no answer. Ghost put Clara down and tried again but there was still no answer.

"Damn it all!" Ghost cursed and turned back to Clara, "I'm going to have to get the tonic myself, hold on Clara." She pleaded turning away from the young girl and into the streets of London. Ghost would not allow Clara to be the next victim of Starrick, she would find that tonic and save the young girls life. She had too.

Ghost took to the rooftops and soon heard cried for help coming from a nearby alley, looking down into the dimly lit space she saw Blighters beating a transport bloke to a pulp. Standing straight she dropped into the alley with grace, taking out the Blighters she began to head towards the cart. She watched in horror as none other than Evie Frye took the reins and drove it away from the scene. Ghost climbed to the rooftops again and saw Evie take the medicine into the hospital. Clara was in there and a nurse was taking care of her. It seemed Evie cared for the young girl too as she spoke softly to her and brushed her hair back from her face as Clara lay babbling no sense.

Satisfied Clara would be okay, Ghost snuck down towards the cart and pocketed a few bottles of the tonic. She promised to help Clara and if the other children were ill too they may not have the time to wait for the hospital to distribute the tonic out.

Clutching the medication the fair-haired woman dashed towards Babylon alley. The sight that greeted her was a worry. Around twenty children of ages five to around fifteen lay groaning in pain on the ground. Ghost quickly set to work, giving the children a good dose of the tonic to get it into their system. She wrapped whatever blankets or other scraps of material she could find around them and re-lit their fires that had turned to ash. Babylon Alley was no longer full of laughter and urchins running around but sick and scared children with no families and no Clara.

It took three days for the children to improve enough so Ghost could leave them. She had stayed in Babylon alley for that time, giving the children tonic and reassuring them that Clara would be okay. She had grown extremely attached to them all. On the second night as Ghost settled down with them, two of the youngest urchins came and sat either side of her shivering. Ghost pulled them close to her and held them, keeping them warm while they slept. It was then she understood that Clara was not just a master spy of urchins but a mother to the lost children of London.

Ghost closed her eyes and rested her back against the hard stone wall of the alley. Children surrounding her slept soundly, their breathing regulating and their bodies growing in strength as the tonic began to kill off the infection. Weariness washed over Ghost and soon she too fell asleep.

And for the first time in two years, she slept soundly.


End file.
